Revised List of the English Fleet 1588, the other one wasn't very accurate
Her royal majesy's ships (34 total) 1. Ark Royal 800 tons Flagship 2. Elizabeth Bonaventure 600 tons 3. Rainbow 500 tons Commanded by seymour od the narrow seas reinforcments 4. Golden Lion 500 tons 5. White Bear 1000 tons 6. Vanguard 500 tons Sir William Winter commanding in narrow seas squadron 7. Revenge 500 tons Drake's flagship 8. Elizabeth Jonas 900 tons 9. Victory 800 tons Sir John Hawkins commanding 10. Antelope 400 tons 11. Triumph 1,100 tons 12. Dreadnought 400 tons 13. Mary Rose 600 tons 14. Nonpareil 500 tons 15. Hope 600 tons 16. Galley Bonavolia 180 tons 17. Swiftsure 400 tons 18. Swallow 360 tons 19. Foresight 300 tons 20. Aid 250 tons 21. Bull 200 tons 22. Tiger 200 tons 23. Tramontana 150 tons 24. Scout 120 tons 25. Achates 100 tons 26. Charles 70 tons 27. Moon 60 tons 28. Advice 50 tons 29. Merlin 50 tons 30. Spy 50 tons 31. Sun 40 tons 32. Cygnet 30 tons 33. Brigandine 90 tons 34. George 100 tons Next, ships under Drake and about 75% likely they were also in his western squadron of about 41 sail at first (34 total) 1. Galleon Lecister 400 tons 2. Merchant Royal 400 tons 3. Edward Bonaventure 300 tons 4. Roebuck 300 tons 5. Golden Noble 250 tons 6. Griffin 200 tons 7. Minion 200 tons 8. Bark Talbot 200 tons 9. Thomas Drake 200 tons 10. Spark 200 tons 11. Hopewell 200 tons 12. Galleon Dudley 250 tons 13. Virgin God Save Her 200 tons 14. Hope Hawkins 200 tons 15. Bark Bond 150 tons 16. Bark Booner 150 tons 17. Bark Hawkins 150 tons 18. Unity 80 tons 19. Elizabeth Drake 60 tons 20. Bark Buggins 80 tons 21. Elizabeth Founes 80 tons 22. Bark St. Leger 160 tons 23. Bark Mannigton 160 tons 24. Hearts-ease ? tons 25. Golden Hinde 50 tons 26. Makeshift 60 tons 27. Diamond of Darmouth 60 tons 28. Speedwell 60 tons 29. Bear Yonge 140 tons 30. Chance 60 tons 31. Delight 50 tons 32. Nightingale 40 tons 33. Small Caravel 30 tons 34. Flyboat Yonge 50 tons Provided by the City of London (30 total) 1. Hercules 300 tons 2. Toby 200 tons 3. Mayflower 200 tons 4. Minion 200 tons 5. Royal Defence 160 tons 6. Ascenion 200 tons 7. Gift of God 180 tons 8. Primrose 200 tons 9. Margaret and John 200 tons 10. Golden Lion 140 tons 11. Diana 80 tons 12. Bark Burr 160 tons 13. Tiger 200 tons 14. Brave 160 tons 15. Red Lion 200 tons 16. Centurion 250 tons 17. Passport 80 tons 18. Moonshine 60 tons 19. Thomas Bonaventure 140 tons 20. Release 60 tons 21. George Noble 120 tons 22. Anthony 100 tons 23. Toby 120 tons 24. Salamander 110 tons 25. Rose Lion 100 tons 26. Antelope 120 tons 27. Jewel 110 tons 28. Pansy 100 tons 29. Prudence 120 tons 30. Dolphin 110 tons Ships under Lord Admiral Howard, paid by the queen (8 total) 1. Susan Parnelll 220 tons 2. Violet 220 tons 3. Solomon 170 tons 4. Anne Frances 180 tons 5. George Bonaventure 200 tons 6. Jane Bonaventure 100 tons 7. Vineyard 160 tons 8. Samuel 140 tons Ships that served only for pay from the Queen ( 10 total) 1. White Lion 140 tons 2. Disdain 80 tons 3. Lark 50 tons 4. Edward of Maldon 186 tons 5. Marigold 30 tons 6. Black Dog 20 tons 7. Katharine 20 tons 8. Fancy 50 tons 9. Pippin 20 tons 10. Nightingale 160 tons Ships that transported food westward (15 total) 1. Mary Rose 70 tons 2. Elizabeth Bonaventure 60 tons 3. Pelican 50 tons 4. Hope 40 tons 5. Unity 40 tons 6. Pearl 50 tons 7. Elizabeth of Leigh 60 tons 8. John of London 70 tons 9. Bersabe 60 tons 10. Marigold 50 tons 11. White Hinde 40 tons 12. Gift of God 40 tons 13. Jonas 50 tons 14. Solomon 60 tons 15. Richard Duffieldd 70 tons Coasters under Lord Admiral (20 total) 1. Bark Webb 80 tons 2. John Trelawney 150 tons 3. Hart of Darmouth 60 tons 4. Bark Potts 180 tons 5. Little John 40 tons 6. Bartholmew of Apsam 130 tons 7. Rose of Apsam 110 tons 8. Gift of Apsam 25 tons 9. Jacob of Lyne 90 tons 10. Revenge of Lyme 60 tons 11. Bark of Bridgewater 70 tons 12. Crecesent of Darmouth 140 tons 13. Galleon of Weymouth 100 tons 14. John of Chicseter 70 tons 15. Katharine of Weymouth 66 tons 16. Hearty Anne 60 tons 17. Minion of Bristol 230 tons 18. Unicorn of Bristol 130 tons 19. Handmaid of Bristol 80 tons 20. Aid of Bristol 60 tons Coasters under Lord Henry Seymour, paid by the queen (23 total 1. Daniel 160 tons 2. Galleon Hutchins 150 tons 3. Bark Lamb 150 tons 4. Fancy 60 tons 5. Griffin 70 tons 6. Little Hare 50 tons 7. Handmaid 75 tons 8. Marigold 150 tons 9. Matthew 35 tons 10. Susan 60 tons 11. William of Ipswich 140 tons 12. Anne of Ipswich 125 tons 13. Primrose of Harwich 120 tons 14. Anne Bonaventure 60 tons 15. William of Rye 80 tons 16. Grace of God 50 tons 17. Elizabeth of Dover 120 tons 18. Robin of Sandwich 110 tons 19. Hazard of Feversham 38 tons 20. Grace of Yarmouth 150 tons 21. Mayflower 150 tons 22. William of Colchester 100 tons 23. John Young 60 tons Ships that joined the fleet after the Armada arrived (23 total) 1. Sampson 300 tons 2. Frances of Fowey 140 tons 3. Heathen of Weymouth 60 tons 4. Golden Ryall of Weymouth 120 tons 5. Bark Sutton of Weymouth 70 tons 6. Carouse 60 tons 7. Samaritan of Darmouth 250 tons 8. William of Plymouth 120 tons 9. Gallego of Plymouth 30 tons 10. Bark Halse 60 tons 11. Unicorn of Darmouth 76 tons 12. Grace of Apsham 100 tons 13. Thomas Bonaventure 60 tons 14. Rat of Wright 80 tons 15. Margaret 60 tons 16. Elizabeth 40 tons 17. Raphael 40 tons 18. Flyboat 60 tons 19. John of Barnstable ? tons 20. Greyhound of Aldborugh ? tons 21. Elizabeth of Lovesoft 90 tons 22. Jonas of Aldbourugh ? tons 23. Fortune of Aldbourugh ? tons Grand total: 197 ships great and small that assisted the English cause throughout the Armada Campain. Category:Royal Navy Ships in 1588 Category:Spanish Armada Category:Galleons Category:Battleships